spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob!
The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! or most commonly known as Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! is an action-adventure TV show. The show aired 2 months after The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. ''It has 4 seasons. Critics are calling it "WOW!". The show is planned to end 2014. Episodes Overview Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 There is more episodes planned. These are the planned: *Meet You *He Lives *Glitch You *Darkness Shall Rise, Part 2 *The End Will Continue Shorts Movies There is only 2 movies, planned to released March 2014. This movie would connect Seasons 4 and 5. A sequel was announced, and the first idea popped for the storyline in August 23, 2013. It could be released in Early 2015. *The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob Movie DVD's *The Complete First Season of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! Trivia *The Quickster is referred to the Speedster in this series, due to a script bug. *3D graphics were added in season 3. *During Season 3, episodes were randomly inserted into the time slots. *From June 5, 2012 to January 1, 2013, episodes premired on Monday. *Production actually started on May 21, 2009. By the time the first episode aired, they were already working on Season 3. *Squidward didn't appear until the first episode of season 3, Squid. *Also, Mr. Krabs hasn't made a appearance, but called SpongeBob in a cameo appearence in Down, Down to the Center of the Earth. *For a whole season, episodes had no title cards. On January 21, 2013, title cards were added to the episodes. *There are badges for this show on SpongeBob Fan Wiki. *The show has references to the original TV show ''Teen Titans. '' *After the episode ''The Shark, the show has been more serious. *After The End of the World ''was announced, the fans became worried and got mad at the staff. After the announcement of ''The Final Battle, a season 6 was announced, and fans return to their regular status. *Video game characters (Mario, Sonic, Zelda) can randomely be seen at rare times during episodes. The show shares animation, hardware with The Legend of SpongeBob, and the code might rarely mix. Sonic and Mario has also been seen, but this is for reasons unknown. A possible explanation could that The Legend of SpongeBob could have been through files, each containing video game characters that were choices. Since they share hardware, Sonic and Mario appear. Bikini Bottom TV staff has not yet deleted the pictures of the characters, and are raised money to get computers for this show. The problem was fixed after Inside TV. Awards and Nominations Episode recommandations Here, recommend episodes for Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! These reccommendations have to be accepted by Panchito Gomez. Crew (for hire!) Current crew Creator - Panchito Gomez (NOW Zeldafan511) (permanent) Director - Tropicaljackson Writer - Title card director - Title card creator - Zeldafan511 Transcript director - Zeldafan511 Transcript writer - Zeldafan511 Editor - Proofreader - Want to apply? Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! Category:Algae Productions Category:2013 Category:Panchito Gomez Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Pages with red links